Enchanted Zone
"Those who follow the teaching of the tablets, gain great fortune." —Syd, referencing Lisa's books. Enchanted Zone (also known as the Forbidden Land) is the second, story-related mining site and rift plane in Gravity Rush 2. Referred to as the Forbidden Land, and rumoured to contain rich ore deposit, Kat came here in order to find enough ore for a new replacement shipment for the Council. History When Kat was conflicted with finding a way to get a new shipment of quality ore after their most recent haul, Misai suggested the "Forbidden Land," a place rumoured to contain rich ore. Kat proposed the idea to Lisa of coming here for the rich ore. Knowing about the danger here, Lisa was pessimistic about sending any of her people here, as according to her, "There's a reason why it's called the Forbidden Land." However, after being reassured by Kat's shifting abilities and confidence, and Misai and a few other Banga's miners' immediate participation, Lisa proceeded to take her to the rift where the Forbidden Land would be. Because she can't get close enough to send the cage into the storm, she lets Kat free fall through the eye and into the mining site. Upon landing in the plane, Kat was not impressed or scared by the atmosphere at all. She proceeded to find the tablets that Syd spoke of so that she could find the rumoured high quality ore deposits. After finding and completing multiple tablet challenges, she was eventually led to a larger island filled with incredible ore. On this island, she encountered a particular cluster of ore pockets that was actually Nevi in disguise, which then surfaced and revealed itself a moment she attacked it. After Kat defeated the Nevi, it diminished and left behind an extremely rich ore reserve. Geography This mining site bears a forest or jungle motif; the set dressing consists of numerous flowers, trees, and other wild plants. Some parts of the path which Kat must traverse (mainly the sliding section) bear an eerily similar likeness to the real life Venus Fly Trap, but lucky for Kat, they don't function as such. The site is also shrouded in a light mist. This mist becomes poisonous to Kat in some of the trials given by the stone tablets, and will asphyxiate her should she stray into it for too long. The background colour is a mixture of yellows and bright greens. Hints * When fighting enemies around the toxic mist, use Stasis to deal within the cloud to avoid unnecessary poison damage. * When tasked with gathering ore from the sinking island, start from the bottom and work your way up. This way, you won't have to worry about losing large amounts of health and gems to the mist below. * At the end of the path, DO NOT attack the clump of ore in the centre of the island immediately. It is tempting, but the crop surrounding it contain vast amounts of gems that will come in handy for the next episode. Gather the ore from this crop first before you attack the disguised Nevi. * When fighting the Nevi at the end of the path, it has four different attacks; two each when you're on the ground, and in the air: ** On the ground, it'll either throw its hook at you like a boomerang, and spit stones from above. ** In the air, it'll emit poisonous clouds from its rear, or swipe its hook when you're close to it. ** It can also use lasers coming right from the cores to defend them, so be careful when it stops. Trivia * Kat tested out her first new power, Piercing Throw, here. * The only other rift plane with similar geographical and geological themes is the The Mirage from Gravity Rush, both of which contain plant life of some kind. * "Enchanted Zone" is also title of the underlying score that plays in this location. Category:Mining Sites